Maid In Distress
by Tropicalna
Summary: When Konan applied to be a maid for the CEO of Akatsuki, all she expected was food and a clean bed, not an affair with the company leader himself! PeinxKonan, AU


**Maid in Distress**

**When Konan applied to be a maid for the CEO of Akatsuki, all she expected was food and a clean bed, not an affair with the company leader himself! PeinxKonan, AU**

**This is a partner to 'Secretary in Distress' With the events happening mainly around the same time, and will constantly be involved with each other, but since both take place mainly at two different places, I separated them.**

**The updates on this story might be slower than a lot of my others, since I will be updating both this story and Secretary in Distress at the same time, for every chapter. Please be patient.**

**Disclaimer –sparkle-**

**The Naruto Cast does not belong to me, they belong to Kishimoto Mashashi.**

**Anything that does not belong in Naruto belongs to me, unless said otherwise.**

**Key**

"**Word" Talking**

'_**Thought**_**' Thinking**

* * *

Konan waited patiently in the lobby of rich billionaire Pein Nagato, the CEO of the famous Akatsuki company.

She briefly reflected on how she could have possible reached this point. It had all started the other day when she had seen an ad in the paper advertising to apply as a maid at 95 Walterson street.

It had promised a clean bed and food, not to mention a nice paycheck every month. It had looked very promising.

She was living in a rather dingy apartment, struggling to pay rent. It was a one bathroom, one bedroom apartment, with the living room and kitchen combined into another room. IT was small and cramped, not to mention lonely.

While Naruto was a great friend, she needed to get out and interact more. Not to mention said blonde had been trying to get her hooked up with some guy for quite a while now.

The job seemed like a perfect opportunity to meet new people, and perhaps find a soul mate. What she didn't expect was that the job was for Pein's estate, a place that was over 50 acres, including a lake, forest, and his own personal golfing course, not the mention the large three story house with basement and pool.

Nevertheless, she had continued onwards, and was not shocked to find that the lobby was filled with other girls and boys, hoping for the job, or at least a glimpse of the famous Pein.

And that's where she was right now, having waited for over several hours as they slowly called names. One by one people went in, had their interview, and then came out, looking anxious and/or relieved.

AS she waited, Konan took out some of her origami paper and made several paper butterflies, all of different shapes and designs.

"Konan Yahiko?" Called a voice. Looking up, the woman quickly stashed her butterflies away before standing up and heading over to the mahogany door that led to the interview room.

The moment she entered the room, she was impressed. The carpet was a thick green color, with an oak desk that must have cost thousands of dollars. There was a deep wood paneling on the lower half of the wall, followed by a green that complimented the carpet nicely.

There were gold touches as well, the edges of the desk, and on the chandelier, and Konan _swore_ that the plant in the corner had been planted a solid gold pot.

But what caught her attention most was the person sitting behind the desk, in a high back leather chair with wooden armrests that were padded by yet more leather.

"If I had known you were going to be interviewing us personally, I might have worn something nicer." Was the first thing Konan ever said to Pein Nagato. She instantly regretted it.

The billionaire raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I like to keep that bit secret. Helps me see what my employee's are really like, if only for a few seconds."

Konan bit her tongue and scowled at the floor. '_Great way to start things off, Konan._' Despite the emotionless mask the man wore, the blue haired woman could tell that he was silently laughing at her.

"If you wish to sit down and begin the interview…" He gestured to a comfy recliner like chair only a foot away. It was red with large, poofy armrests, and the whole thing was mix of dark and bright green in a camouflage-like way.

She nodded and took a seat, studying her might-be employer. "I assume you've read my résumé?"

"Of course. It was…interesting, to say the least. I understand that you used to work in the Yamanaka Flower Shop?" Pein asked.

Konan nodded, wincing inside. Many people found it interesting to the point where they did not hire her. "Until it was burned down."

"Such a pity." Pein commented. "But at least they rebuilt it. Why did you quit?"

Konan bit her lip. "I didn't quit. I was fired." Here came the bad part. Everyone wanted to know why the city's most famous flower shop had forced her to leave.

"And why was that?" Pein asked, raising his eyebrow.

"They believed I started it." Konan said flatly.

"And did you?"

"Tch, no." Konan spat. "I did my best to make sure the store was well cared for."

"So then, why were you blamed?" Pein asked, leaning forward a bit.

"I had been closing down the shop for the day when I smelled smoke. I rushed to see what it was, and the storage room was burning. It quickly spread to the other plants. There was nothing I could do except call the fire house and alert them of the situation." Konan explained. She had repeated this several times over until she had the whole thing memorized.

Pein studied her carefully. "So why did they fire you then?"

Konan shrugged. "Needed someone to blame it on, I suppose."

"Did you ever suspect someone was trying to frame you?" Pein questioned.

Now it was Konan who was watching him carefully. Despite his emotionless face, she had a feeling he was troubled by something, and it had to do with something about the fire. "No one was in the building besides me."

Pein nodded, and quickly switched subjects, asking her a few more questions. Still, she could not shake the feeling that he knew more about the fire than he let on.

At last Pein stood up and shook hands with her. "Alright. You may go."

Konan sighed, glad that it was over. '_Back to job searching; a billionaire like him wouldn't dare hire a suspected arsonist like me._'

What she didn't notice, however, was Pein putting her folder on a pile where only two others were stacked.

* * *

Sighing, Konan quickly went through the drive thru at Wendy's and headed home. It was pretty late, so she headed home without delay.

As she pulled out her hamburger from the bag, she checked her phone for messages. There was only one, from Naruto.

An excited voice came from the speaker as she hit the play button. "Konan, Konan! I have the greatest news! Remember how I applied for the job as a secretary for the Akatsuki? I got the job! Isn't that awesome?" Konan smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot, how did the interviewer go? Did he give you a hard time? Call me as soon as possible, I gotta go now. Bye!" There was a click and the message ended.

Chuckling, Konan quickly finished her dinner before it could get cold. Talking to Naruto took up hours; he always had so much to tell her, even though they spoke to each other almost every day.

Finally, after she cleaned up, Konan dialed in her friends number. There were a few rings before a click and Naruto's voice came from the phone.

"Konan! Glad you called!" Came his excited voice. "Did you get my message?"

"I did." She said, sitting on the table-top, something her landlady absolutely hated. "Congratulations."

"Thanks!" Naruto said. "How did the interview go?"

"So-so. He was pretty hard to read." Konan said. "I'll just have to wait."

"Bah, waiting." Even though she couldn't see him, Konan could tell that Naruto was making a face. "What a bore. IT's easier if they would just make snap decisions."

"You never were very patient." Konan said, chuckling. "Just gives me more time to scout out new jobs."

"Don't sound so down, Konan. I'm sure it'll turn out fine." Naruto tried to reassure her.

"Sure, just like the past seven times." Konan spat bitterly. She suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "Shit, my land lady is coming! Gotta go Naruto, sorry!"

"Bye!" Naruto said hurriedly as she hung up the phone.

Moments later there was the tell-tell knock, and Konan wearily opening the door to face her land-lady.

Gaela Goonsworth was a tall lady with dark brown hair pulled back into a bun, with a face that had way too much make-up on it. It seemed she was always frowning, and was constantly demanding things of Konan, things like…

"When are you going to pay the rent?" Gaela snapped. "It's been several months now, and I haven't seen so much as a single penny from you!"

"I told you," Konan replied irritably, "It'll be paid off by Friday!"

"That's what you said last week! And the week before that!" Gaela said, her mood matching her attendants. "Yet there has been nothing!"

"Finding work has been hard, but I think I might have one." Konan said quickly, despite her doubts about being hired.

"Uh-huh." Gaela's tone was disbelieving. "Listen well, Konan. You have until _this Friday_ to pay the past few months of rent. On Saturday, if I have not received any sort of payment, you are to pack your bags and be gone by Sunday morning. No more exceptions."

Konan's shoulders slumped. "I understand."

Gaela nodded. "Good. I will see you soon, Konan." She turned on her heel and headed down the stairs.

The moment her landlady had disappeared from view, Konan flipped her off. "Damn her."

Sighing, Konan shut the door and entered her bedroom, quickly preparing for some well deserved sleep.

That night Konan had a most interesting dream.

She had met the man of her life; he was everything she could have ever wanted. There was only one problem; She couldn't see his face.

That wasn't the only hindrance though; she didn't even know his name, his likes, or dislikes, just that he was what she wanted.

No matter how many times she asked, he would always reply 'Later', and quickly escape. It frustrated the blue-haired female to no end.

Just as it seemed he would reveal himself to her, there was a knock at the door, waking her from the comforts of sleep.

Konan groaned and stumbled out of bed. '_That had better not be Gaela, it's only Wednesday!_'

"I'm coming!" She called as the knocking persisted. "Geez…"

She reached the door and undid the lock, yanking the door open. Her eyes widened in surprise. "What…the…fuck?"

That probably wasn't the wisest thing to say to the owner of a very successful and powerful company,but at that moment, it was all Konan could think of.

Pein smiled pleasantly, ignoring her comment. "Hello, I'm sorry to get you up so early in the morning, but I came to return this paper butterfly you dropped yesterday." He produced an familiar looking origami butterfly in his hand, which Konan numbly took. "Thanks…."

"I also came to inform you that you shall be leaving this place. I've already paid the rent for you, since you shall be staying 95 Walterson from now on. I'll have some people gather and bring your possessions over. You're hired." Pein turned and started to walk away.

"Hold on!" Konan said. "Are you doing this for any of the others?"

Pein paused and looked her in the eye. "No, just you." He answered smoothly.

Konan allowed this to sink in. "Hey…wait!"

But the man had already gone back down the stairs.

Konan blinked. "I…YES!" She cheered. "I got a job!" She slammed the door shut and quickly showered, unable to suppress her excitement.

On the first floor, Pein smiled.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Let me know in a review!**

**Constructive Criticism and Compliments welcome. Flames and Spams will be laughed at.**

**Tropi**


End file.
